Talk:The Fallen
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' * 359,484-360,586 HP at BR 85 on Xbox360, killed him with 1102 damage attack :D - satan 01:26, 21 July 2009 (UTC) * 394,875-448,126 HP (WA finish) at BR 128 on XBOX - Merthos 22:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) * 371,348-432,806 HP (WA finish) at BR 107 360 version - Ferret37 13:48, 22 March 2009 (UTC) '''Hard * 390,000 HP at BR 69 crazy on Hard without cachexia, needed 20trys, only swordflash(~80,000dmg) from Glenys came up Darrmok 16:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) * Defeated the guy at BR 68 on normal and BR 67 on hard mode, excessive use of complex tactics that took me like 8 hours to get working properly. Regardless, he died. Should be killable at BR 55-60 if you grind properly really. Iluf 11:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Normal * On the PC. Couldn't defeat this within 10 (280,000 HP but not even flashing red) but one significant difference seems to be that apart from those shown on the main page at the end of each round it also carried out Hand of God at the start of each round except just once when it carried out Miracle. Therefore continually fighting to revive to stay alive. * Just intrigued at what BR on the PC this has been defeated. At BR 102, can often get it to flashing red but it then usually uses kiss of life and revives. That's barring the Catexia get out of course. Kadven 23:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) *I beat him on the XBOX360 with 5 unions, 2healers/3attacking at BR99.On the 5th round he started flashing but i had to revive my other parties he went down on the 8th!!!!TERMINATED!!! * On the PC finally defeated this on the last round at BR 105. It dropped 'Breath of the Omnipotent', 'Stone of the Imperator' and 'Alabaster Orb'. Kadven 15:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC) *done this on BR 100 (PC) with around 400.000 HP. Just keep deadlocking it and get 1 or 2 union for a healing.. I done it at 9 turn * BR90: 321,551 damage by turn 5, flashing red, got owned by the Rain of Blades right after though (PC)- Mecorx 08:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) * 398,328HP on turn 9 at BR90 on PC Version, dropped ONLY Twilight of the Gods! Breath of the Omniponent, Alabaster Orb and Stone of the Imperator are the quest rewards! - Mecorx 09:13, 28 April 2009 (UTC) *384,629-434,005 for BR36(PC normal), thanks to Jager who finished it with a 48,097 Cascade Strike. Most of the damage was done by Emmy's Hundred Flowers (highest one 84,310 though most of the time 35,000-49,000, one time only 24,700). Summons (Namul Niram, Cyclops, Lob Omen) never popped up; no WAs from Jager(who got Schiavona+Beowulf), Duke of Ghor, Pagus, David or Torgal; no Omnistrike from Rush or Irina; only used Talisman's Gift with Rush once. * 407,434HP BR40 (PC) Hardmode. Last damage was 3242 according to my clip here(maybe useful for other people). Sweetez * ~360-380K HP BR81 PC Hard Mode. 5 Unions, took him out end of fourth turn before he whip out his Animalcule. Psionics, Wards (used for healing unions to flank spam revitalize to clear up damage during turn), and Remnant Weapon Arts/Unique Arts.Mikeyakame 20:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *337,780 HP at BR 77 on XBOX, was a very close call - Merthos 19:09, 20 May 2009 (UTC) *Flashing red at 285,000HP at BR 80 on PC. (380K HP in all) *'PC' Normal : (BR 30) 387,045HP - 390,387HP (Last hit 3343) (Devil's Due II) --Lioni 09:14, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *~351,000 HP at BR 71 on XBOX, won during round 5- Nutbar21 19:58, 10 June 2009 (UTC) * Defeated at BR97, PC version. About 500,000HP (since it recovered 350k at some time without flashing red, which occurs at about 1/3 of the HP). Took me ~15 attempts, union lineup was 4 (Leader: Rush), 4 (David), 5 (Emmy), 5 (Irina); Arrow of Athlum for all. Took him out with the very last possible strike in turn 10, although he was flashing since turn 5. * Woohoo finally beat him @ BR82, PC/normal, in turn 9 (Hundred Flowers FTW!). If you havent got Cachexia (like me) your best bet is to keep morale up as high as possible (better than doing damage), since its weakens his EoTs. Always use uniques as soon as you get them. Btw my first tries at him was @ BR60, then again a couple @ BR72, all tries at both BRs failed miserably lol. What is also missing in the descrition imo, is that he always used Miracle on turn 5 at the beginning of the round.Tasche 18:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::He only uses Miracle at the beginning of turn 5 if you get him to 1/3 by the end of turn 4. He can use Miracle as soon as turn 2 if you are able to take off 2/3 of his life in turn 1. The latest he will use Miracle is the beginning of turn 8, if you had got him down to 1/3 life by the end of turn 7, and if not, he will use Life Spring. The same behavior is used by The Lost, and a lot of enemies who have Miracle. (Greater Demons being one example) I'm not sure about the 1/3 mark, it might be a little more, but I am sure about the behavior. For you, he may always use it at the beginning of turn 5, because you are routinely doing enough damage in the first 4 turns. :::When the target's status changes to Groggy they will use Miracle to boost their stats. Groggy is when unit/unions HP is < 30%, so 1/3 left is pretty close :) This signature was complements of the chef! 03:55, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Combat tips :::Kill the fallen at BR55 without having grinded so much: I cleared the 30-40 first BRs rather quickly, grinded maybe 1000 worms and 15 Bai Ze... So at BR 55, my chars were not that developped (~4k HP/union) and I feared about the fight with the fallen. If you're in this situation, you might wanna read this: Have 3 combat teams (combat arts tend to do higher damage/AP spent on single units), all of them can use revitalize. And have 1 union with cachexia. Here's the trick (PC) for cahexia to pop out every turn (including the first one): deactivate all other skills from all other union members, just let cachexia on on the leader, and make SURE you have 67 APs on the first round. Then, put your combat teams in quick formation (I used Arrow of Athlum III) and the cachexia union in a slow formation (don't remember the one I used but there's a bunch of them). If you can do that, cachexia will pop out every turn (On PC, press z or w - depending on your keyboard - to see what attacks are gonna come out of your command). Plus, the cachexia union will act last, preventing the fallen from using his end-of-turn AOE attacks. Once that is done, all you have to worry is damage him as much as you can (oministrike and the likes will help a lot), sometimes using "keep your HP up" to throw a revitalize on who needs it or vivificate a botched union. Note: if two of your chars can use revitalize, it often happens that on healing command they heal their union + an extra union that needs it. Well that's how I done it anyway. To learn cachexia fast: take zolean and de-activate (PC) every arts except Hexes, and do the rush only grinding trick with him. After 500 worms or so zolean will learn cachexia (just do it untill he learns it). Checkitout, unregistered contributor. One thing I've noticed (BR 64, PC hard mode) is that the Fallen always misses its attacks against any union that is about to use a unique art. It happens with Bel'Quinith Fury, Hundred Flowers and Talisman's Gift. It is particulary a boon when using Talisman's gift, since you will resist the current attack plus be warded against further damage. What I can't tell is whether this trick works at minimum health (most of the times I'm using those skills while my union is flashing red) or at any health level. Another thing that is perhaps worth mentioning is that the Fallen attacks have higher priority than even Eye Cream V, even though Eye Cream V speed rating is listed as SS. Add this to the above, and the fact that there is a tight time limit, and it's probably adviceable to use any special arts as soon as they are available; after all, you won't be able to heal your units in time anyway and unique arts give this kind of invulnerability. Bear in mind, however, that some unique arts will miss because of the Fallen's heightened abilites; in my experience, Hundred Flowers misses 2 out of 3 times when used against a miracled Fallen. EDIT: I thought attacks missed and the Fallen acted first because of Miracle; well, that isn't the case. The Fallen can beat SS speed arts even without using miracle. I guess Miracle makes it happen much more often. Fedejico 10:07, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I managed to beat the Fallen (PC Hard mode) at BR 66. Rest assured: it will miss each and every attack, art (hand of god, apocalypse), or whatever it is that is placed in the action queue before any unique art. Use that to your advantage. Also, morale control is very useful since the Fallen EoT attack damage is heavily dependent on the current morale status. Flanking tactics (keeping one unit flanking turn after turn for morale & healing duties) are also effective. Fedejico 12:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Most attacks usually miss or get dodged when they occur before a unique art, this is not limited to the abilities Fallen uses. Iluf 23:44, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Can't confirm this. My unions have often been knocked out before Omnistrike/WA/Talisman's Gift by normal enemies and therefore cancelling the art. Also while morale is useful on the Fallen, it is possible to beat him with low morale over the whole fight. In my fight at BR36 I never got more than say a fifth of the blue morale, most of the time the whole bar was red. (PC) Upgrade all your units weapons as high as possible. There are a few ways to get Necrotic Metal & Blacksteel ore before entering undenwalt (guild quest reward, hunt bloody nussnacker for Auld grandsword and split it)--Vcyap 03:23, 12 May 2009 (UTC) (PC?) It appears that silence and paralyze, while affecting the Fallen, will not prevent him from using any of his abilities including arcana. It's probably worth turning off arts that cause these effects so you can focus on causing damage. (PC) BR 87, Irina's Omnislash followed by Torgal's Mighty Quadrille, done three times in the battle, was the killing blow. It seems to help to in fact turn off everything except healing and combat arts. Combat arts tend to have better AP to damage done ratios for single targets. Turn off all the healing that is not efficient, i.e. turn off Kiss of Life to save AP, turn off all herbs except Vivification Tincture. Towards the last few rounds (after it casts Miracle), always spam out unique arts in preference to reviving fallen characters. Also, use 5 unions to allow for more flanking and rear assaults that maintain a reasonable morale level and are able to repeatedly heal each other and attack at the same time in earlier rounds. -AKC (sorry too lazy to register) (XBOX) Damn at last i beat him at BR 81, i had 4 units, 5/4/5/4, 3 units for physical power and 1 for healing/magic: First (rush,caedmon,3 soldiers), Second (Balson, 3 soldiers), Third (Irina, 1 soldier with herbs, 2 soldiers with magic dmg, pagus) and Fourth (Jager, 3 soldiers). all units except jager's one had 3 healers and took me up to its last turn, finished with Special art of Jager, which was the only special art in all that combat. I had the wishing coin in almost every soldier which gave -2 debuff duration leading to a nearly unnefecctive Animalcule. My formations were: Vanguard, Unicorn, Orb, Athlum's Arrow respectively. I reccomend doing the most possible dmg in the first 2 turns and then heal/attack unstop while trying to flank at least one battling unit. Also he's most damaging thing to me was that f***ing rain of blades I HATE THAT DAMN THING. Anyway, good luck to those who are trying to beat it and thanks this wiki that i could even be aware of his existence. 18:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Peilord I haven't finished the battle myself (I keep on getting owned by AoE attacks), but once, two of my unions got to use Orphic Ward. The end of turn AoE didn't have any effect on them for that turn. --HybridDragoness 07:47, September 24, 2009 (UTC) (PC Only) Split your unions into 5 unions led by Rush, Torgal, Emmy, Jager and either Pagus or David. Having 5 groups plus the addition of the guest union consisting solely of Wyngale allows you to get 2 of your unions into flanking positions with your 5th causing a rear assault. You WILL need the extra damage boost that the assaults will cause as Wyngale ALWAYS attacks either 2nd or 3rd, meaning your unions will be the flankers. Assemble your unions into the Mystic Shield formation and have AT LEAST one healer in each group capable of using Revitalize, this will be the key to winning as I ALWAYS had my 2 deadlocked unions healing themselves and the other unions thereby maintaining the deadlock and allowing the rest to get their flanks and rear assault. Using the aforementioned leaders allows you to get in weapon remnant attacks that deal moderate to HIGH damage if you get lucky enough to get Beowulf, Omnistrike or Lugh's Revenge off. Myself, I always had one group or more using remnant attacks during the battle. Do NOT use Arcana as they cause little damage to The Fallen. Make sure that Blocter is in one of the unions as his Wonder Bangle from Base 6 will remove all status effects at the beginning of Round 5 after the Fallen has used Animalcule on you. This fight took me over a week of banging my head against a brick wall before I figured out that the initial approximation of 370k hit points was a bit low. The only thing you can do is prepare for a slug fest and use your deadlocked unions to heal everyone else and pray for luck. Deal 445k, keep your hp up and the key to The Ancient Ruins is yours. (PC) Done it at BR 103 and extremely gimped characters (I raked up BR pretty damn fast early in the game). Most of my troop's weapons were still a 2 or 3 customizations away from the highest level and I had no Cachexia to help me out. So I gave rush the floral wreat since it has got mystic, flame and thunder defense and chain of goading which had mystic resist and evasion. Out of the various tried I went through his union is ALWAYS the one who survives the end of round attacks best. I put all my unions into the Mystic Henge formation and used Rush, Duko of Ghor, Pagus, Jager and David as the leaders. On my successful attempt of beating The Fallen I only managed to unleash one unique art which was Rush's Omnistrike. However, I had to break him out of flanking attack and deadlock The Fallen, but he used Omnistrike before The Fallen moved! And so his union got wiped out when he couldn't dodge the next attack. Now, the trick to survive the battle best is to keep morale high. I don't think unique arts are worth it if you have to break out of flanking/rear assault and risk getting wiped out. I'd only use a unique art if the union is already deadlocked or if there are still 3 other unions deadlocking The Fallen and the union using the unique art has high HP. The morale boost you get from flanking and rear assaults are worth much more than using unique arts. I can't confirm this but it appears that The Fallen uses normal attacks and Hand of God more frequently instead of the devastating Apocalypse when your morale is high. And if you use high mys def formations you'll be able to weather most of the EoR attacks (except for Rain of Blades). Another thing to keep in mind is to completely ignore reviving any fallen unions but always have 2 healers in each union with one capable of reviving (So that they can revive KO'd characters in a union on reassesses). If you can't choose to "Heal the others" or "Keep your HP up" always choose attack or support options as there will be a chance that one of your character will reassess and heal". Do whatever it takes to maintain flanking and rear assaults throughout the battle. Persevere and you'll win the day. Amade wossname 20:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) What exactly is The Fallen - What do you think? It was quite irritating for me, that The Fallen looked so Sovani-like, except that he got only two arms. What do you think?--SovaniDude 16:31, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Maybe a sovani, that was changed to a monster by the Dead Heart Remnant? :He's a remnant. If you bothered to read the backstory that Wyngale gives you about having the Brimuslabus bound to him by the Imperator to seal the Fallen, you would know exactly what he is :) Mikeyakame 02:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) NOTE: Above BR 85, Starting morale will be roughly in the middle. Anything before this and the morale will be mostly red. This fun fact actually saved my skin when I beat him at BR 87. Note that Wards and Talisman's Gift do not protect against arcana. BR 66 (PC normal): huge fan of the game and frequent browser of the site, thank you so much gamers for helping out here, especially when it comes to defeating fallen. after failing 4-5 attempts at BR 54-56, i uber up my characters weapons, like 5 of them, at BR 66 i made 2 more attempts, and finally managed to defeat that ancient-ruin-blocking-pain-in-the-ass god. now i can carry on with the story line and enter undelwalt, awesome! Finally dead Contray to popular opinion i found the fallen easy and beat him first try, of course that was after going through the ancient ruins twice as training. i beat him after 7 turns using Hawkarang (Torgal) twice and a couple of smll attacks (no cachexia) and four unions consisting of: Rush,Caedmon & 3 soldiers......Torgal and 4 soldiers(Deacon and Sutherby go well with him)....Irina & 3 soldiers.....and.....Emmy, David and two soldiers. I am BR 106 and on Xbox. (I was actually going to train more but i decided to see how i compared and fight him and to my surprise i won)Finally i can continue on to Undelwalt 473 000 give or take 1000.--Darkfalcon007x 00:13, March 3, 2010 (UTC)